Army of Ghosts (TV story)
Army of Ghosts 'is the twelfth episode of the second series of ''Doctor Who. It was written by Russell T. Davies, directed by Euros Lyn and featured David Tennant as the Tenth Doctor and Billie Piper as Rose Tyler. Overview To be added Synopsis The Doctor and Rose return to present day Earth to visit Jackie - only to find the people of Earth rejoicing as the ghosts of loved ones have arrived. The Doctor is naturally suspicious, and discovers that the nearby Torchwood Institute is responsible. But the ghosts are masking an imminent invasion from a different dimension. Which of the Doctor's oldest and greatest enemies is about to return? Which old friend is about to return when the Doctor thought he would never be seen on Earth again? And just what is the mysterious sphere in the bowels of Torchwood Tower hiding? Earth is about to become the battlefield for the most deadly war of all time... Plot The episode opens with an opening monologue from Rose and a montage of scenes from her life before and after meeting the Doctor and the adventures they had together. The scene shifts to Rose alone standing on a muggy beach with her monologue proclaiming that it's going to tell the story of Torchwood, the story of how she died. The TARDIS lands back on the Powell Estate and the Doctor and Rose return to greet Jackie in their flat, with Jackie being unusually chirpy, claiming that Rose's grandad Prentice is coming to visit. Rose is stunned by this, considering that Prentis died ten years ago; on ten past the hour, a ghostly humanoid figure walks into the flat's kitchen to their shock. They run outside and find ghosts all over the place when the clock changes to twelve minutes pass and the ghosts disappear. Sat in her office at the Torchwood Institute, Yvonne Hartman heartily congratulates her staff for another successful Ghost shift. In the Tylers' flat, the Doctor channel surfs and finds the entire population of the planet has seemed to acclimatised to the ghosts' presence. Jackie explains that they started appearing two months ago and while there was initially mass panic but everybody just adjusted to it. The Doctor insists that the ghost isn't Jackie's father, just a memory she wishes to be real and starts to suspect that despite appearances, they aren't actual people either. At Torchwood, Yvonne contacts Dr. Rajesh Singh about the status of their enigmatic project, the Sphere, from which they are getting absolutely no reading and making no progress with it. Two of Yvonne's staff, Gareth and Adeola confer with each other via I.M. and sneak off (indiscreetly) for a meet-up. They go down to where construction appears to be going on and Gareth goes inside but doesn't come back out again. Adeola goes in after him but doesn't find him, instead stumbling across a Cyberman concealed behind a plastic sheet and she screams. Using the TARDIS, the Doctor and Rose force the appearance ghost in a local park to triangulate the source during the next shift. While Torchwood triggers the Ghost shift, Jackie speaks with Rose in the TARDIS, concerned that she is becoming too much like the Doctor when the ghosts start to appear and one of them gets caught in the Doctor's set up. Torchwood detects the Doctor's disruption and Yvonne aborts the shift. Despite this, the Doctor, having collected enough information brings his equipment back into the TARDIS and they head towards the source (accidentally taking Jackie with them), unaware that Torchwood are watching the TARDIS dematerialise. Yvonne excitedly informs Raj that the Doctor is coming and readies everybody for his arrival. The TARDIS lands in Torchwood and soldiers surround it; despite Rose's protests, the Doctor steps outside to confront them when Yvonne runs in and has all men down arms and applaud him three times, leaving him confused. The Doctor tries to pull Rose from the TARDIS when Yvonne deduces she's there but accidentally pulls Jackie out instead and feigns ignorance, Rose watches them get walked away. Yvonne shows the Dotor the main Torchwood hanger, full of alien technology, spacecraft and weaponry. While showing off their assets, Torchwood staff carry the TARDIS off to storage, Rose takes the Doctor's psychic paper from his coat and heads out once they've put it away. In the office, Adeola, now under Cyber control, beckons another worker Matt to go with her. Yvonne escorts the Doctor and Jackie to the Sphere chamber where they meet Dr. Singh. The Doctor observes the Sphere intently and, on close examination, discovers it to be a void ship, a conveyance designed to exist outside of time and space, inside the Void. After the Doctor explains the Void, Rajesh wonders how to get inside, but the Doctor tells her that they won't and will instead send it back where it came from before asking to be shown the center of operations. Elsewhere, Matt is taken to the hidden area by Adeola where he is changed into a Cyberman. Rose emerges from the TARDIS unobserved and passes herself off as staff with the psychic paper and a lab coat. While she heads down to the Sphere chamber, Yvonne shows the Doctor the breach from which the Sphere emerged. Jackie notices that they're in Canary Wharf, which is the public's name for Torchwood Tower. The Doctor is concerned by their careless prodding at a tear in the dimension and warns Yvonne to cancel the coming Ghost shift, shattering a plane of glass as a metaphor for what will happen if she doesn't stop. Regardless, she doesn't listen and goes ahead with the Ghost shift, but at the last second decides to heed his warning at least until she has all the intelligence she can garner. Unbeknownst to them, the Cyber-controlled workers start remotely overriding the breach levers. Downstairs, Rose finds the Sphere chamber and flashes the psychic paper to Rajesh to win him over; however, since staff at Torchwood are given compulsory psychic training, he discovers her fraudulent claims right away and he goes and reports her to Yvonne. He then tells his assistant, Samuel, in reality, Mickey Smith, to lock down the room. The Doctor finally comes clean about Rose and Jackie when the Ghost shift suddenly starts up with the levers working themselves. Yvonne orders the staff to stop when the Doctor realises that she's being controlled through the earpieces as the Ghost shift begins. In the Sphere chamber, the Sphere suddenly becomes visible on all scans as it starts to activate. Upstairs, the Doctor sadly triggers all the controlled workers to brainstorm by shutting off their earpieces, which are fed into their brains. As the shift continues, the Doctor and Yvonne go to find the source of the control as the Sphere chamber seals itself. Mickey tells Rose that he is ready for the Cybermen to emerge from the Sphere. In the supposed 'renovations', the Doctor and Yvonne find the Cybermen in wait; as they come out of hiding, they are cornered. As Rose and Mickey wait for the Sphere to open, the Cybermen take control of the main office, killing all remaining staff in the room as millions more ghosts come through the breach, all across the world; all of the ghosts soon start to fully come through as Cybermen. The Sphere starts to open and Mickey digs out a concealed Cybergun from hiding and prepares to face the occupants. The Doctor demands to know how the Cybermen made the Sphere, but they tell him that the Sphere was not their creation, they just followed it through the breach, to his and Jackie's shock. Downstairs, instead of Cybermen, to Rose's horror, the occupants of the Sphere are revealed to be a squad of Daleks who prepare to kill everybody in the room... Cast * The Doctor - David Tennant * Rose Tyler - Billie Piper * Jackie Tyler - Camille Coduri * Mickey Smith - Noel Clarke * Yvonne Hartman - Tracy-Ann Oberman * Dr Rajesh Singh - Raji James * Adeola - Freema Agyeman * Gareth - Hadley Fraser * Matt - Oliver Mellor * Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor * Indian Newsreader - Hajaz Akram * French Newsreader - Anthony Debaeck * Japanese Newsreader - Takako Akashi * Weatherman - Paul Fields * Police Commissioner - David Warwick * Eileen - Rachel Webster * Japanese Girl - Kyoko Morita * Housewife - Maddi Cryer * Himself - Derek Acorah * Himself - Alistair Appleton * Herself - Trisha Goddard * Cyber Leader - Paul Kasey * Dalek/Cybermen voices - Nicholas Briggs * Dalek Operators - Barnaby Edwards, Nicholas Pegg, Stuart Crossman, Anthony Spargo, Dan Barratt, David Hankinson Crew To be added References To be added Story Notes To be added Continuity To be added Home video and audio releases To be added External Links * Official ''Army of Ghosts'' page on '''Doctor Who Website